Gunship Down
by Dac13
Summary: A simple mission gone wrong. Three clones trapped in an alien forest, their jedi general missing...and something unbelievable hunting them. Witness the savagery of a soldier bred for combat pushed to the edge.
1. Chapter 1

**Gunship Down**

**The inspiration for this story pretty much sprang out of nowhere. I've been absent from FF for a while besides reading, but I have high hopes for this story and for it _not_ to crash and burn...hopefully. **

**Anyway, I don't own the Star Wars universe or anything and anyone in it besides my characters in here, so don't steal them or I'll sick a rancor on you. **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

In the quiet night, undisturbed but for the questioning chirps of the few insects about the forest floor, a clone drop ship glides smoothly through the air. Inside, the five clones lounge, lean and crouch respectively against the bulkhead, listening to the thrum of the engines and fingering their blasters or snoring. Each colored to their standard unit rank, two reds and five blues indicating two demolitions and three commandos, a robed figure sits on the foremost bench beside the door leading to the cockpit. Cloaked in shadow the figure does not stir save for the occasional twitch or grunt. The commando with a three stamped onto his helmet raises his blaster and checks it for the sixth time since they left the base. An annoyed sigh echoes over his comm from the trooper with a two stamped onto his helmet, gritting out between his teeth, "I know you're nervous, Cackle, but could you stop singing that blasted song 'for I kick you off this gunship?" Cackle, the commando marked with a three, shakes his shoulders in a silent laugh and replies with a grin to the voice, "We all are Hack, I'm just doing something to pass the time other than snoring my helmet off," Cackle points to the two demolitions clones, who were curled up together in a most disturbing position, "or staying tense enough to jump through the roof at the slightest sound." the clone with a one on his helmet turns to Cackle and gives him the bird before resuming his crouched position on the bench. Raising his blaster before Cackle could point to him, Hack grins as Cackle lowers his hand, snorts, and props up his legs before cleaning his gun and checking the ammo clip once again. Blaster holstered, Hack relaxes once again as the thrumming sounds of the gunship lull him into a most comforting sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I got this right; this is the first good story I hope to write so please let me know if it's good or not, and keep in mind this is pretty much my first story since the last one sucked. R and R or I sick Hack on you! (And just a little teaserspoiler, Hack got his name from his favorite weapon-a plasma saw)**


	2. Chapter 2

Screaming. An explosion that sent his ears ringing as he was jerked from the bench and onto the floor. The jedi shouting for everyone to hold on as the gunship tilted crazily, spilling some of the jetpacks out to the forest below. Grabbing a handhold as I screamed the question, "What the hell happened!"-as another explosion hit the underbelly, searing metal and boiling away support struts. Molten gunship armor cascading down my breastplate, crashing into a piece of console and hanging on desperately even as the gloves melted. Forest spinning around us as the gunship suddenly halted, smoke spilling from all around us like it came out of nowhere and everywhere. Screaming, my own, shout of confusion from the pilot and a brief jolt as we hit the ground. Jerking weakly on the cold metal of the floor, tearing my helmet off with burnt and bloody fingers. Hack using the saw to scrape metal off of me and Carais holding me down. Hands clenching with the pain as a needle slides into a vein in my throat, silencing the screams.

An eerie silence...a beautiful moon, blue and orange, hanging malevolently like the eye of some god, before my eyes droop and slide shut.

Three days previous to attack, 5:38 P.M, G.A.R outpost S-750, Barracks section.

YES! I KNOW! But seriously, I'm pretty busy and crap. This is another teaser but I have the actual chapter half finished so it won't be TOO long...hopefully.


End file.
